1. Field of Endeavor
The example embodiments generally relate to organic semiconductor materials including at least one stacking-inducing compound, compositions comprising such materials, organic semiconductor thin films formed using at least one of the compositions, and organic electronic devices, for example, organic thin film transistors (OTFT), incorporating at least one of the thin films. More particularly, example embodiments include organic semiconductor materials comprising a mixture of low-molecular-weight aromatic ring compounds in which at least one heteroatom, for example, nitrogen or oxygen, is present in the molecules and in a position whereby the heteroatom(s) can form bonds with a hydrogen atom of an adjacent molecule, the hydrogen bond being of sufficient strength to induce intermolecular stacking, and to applications thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
After the development of polyacetylene, a conjugated organic polymer having semiconductor properties, interest in organic semiconductors and their potential for use as electric and electronic materials has increased Organic semiconducting materials may provide certain advantages over conventional inorganic semiconductor materials including for example, various synthesis methods, easy formability into fibers or films, improved flexibility, improved conductivity, and/or reduced fabrication costs. In light of these potential advantages, research and study efforts in the field of functional electronic devices and optical devices incorporating such materials has been increasing.
Compared to conventional silicon thin film transistors, OTFTs may provide advantages in that semiconductor layers may be formed using atmospheric pressure wet processes and thereby avoid the need for the conventional plasma-enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD) processes. In addition, the fabrication processes may be carried out using roll-to-roll processes and may utilize plastic substrates, if suitable or necessary for the intended application, thereby decreasing the cost of fabricating the semiconductor device. OTFTs may be suitable for use in a number of applications including, for example, display drivers for active displays, smart cards, plastic chips for inventory control, for example, RFID tags.
However, in conventional methods of fabricating OTFTs in which the thin film is formed using a room-temperature wet process, the resulting thin film does not tend to exhibit a highly ordered structure relative to conventional inorganic semiconductor materials. To the extent that the organic thin films exhibit reduced intermolecular ordering, this less ordered structure tends to result in undesirable effects including, for example, decreased charge mobility and/or increased off-state leakage current that may render such films unsuitable for use in various applications.
Conventional attempts to address these issues have included various methods of treating an insulator with a surface treatment agent that is interchangeable with a semiconductor material. However, such methods tend to introduce additional issues including, for example, increased manufacturing costs and/or more complicated fabrication procedures, and does not tend to with the use of additional material, and also has a complicated procedure and does not realize the desired effects.